Aku dan Seorang Penulis Novel
by Alone Fuku
Summary: Sepenggal cerita Shikamaru dengan seorang gadis berprofesi Novelis yang bertemu di Warnet Aku pulang dan merasa sangat capek. Patah hati ternyata lebih menguras tenaga daripada push-up seribu kali. Ini tidak adil. Aku sudah merasa dia milikku. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman ketika dalam beberapa detik saja dia berubah menjadi bukan milikku.


_Disclaimer:_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Aku dan Seorang Penulis Novel** © Alone Fuku, 2012

_Warning:_ _Oneshoot_, _typo(s), AU, OOC, _Shikamaru _POV,_ dll. _Fanfic_ ini dibuat berdasarkan cerpen karya **Yuni Kristianingsih** dengan judul yang sama.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading!_

Hai, selamat siang. Atau mungkin malam? Atau barangkali masih pagi? Aku tak tahu kapan anda membaca tulisan ini. Jadi, selamat apa saja terserah, yang penting aku punya itikad baik untuk menyapa anda.

_Well_. Seperti yang mungkin sudah dapat anda duga, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah. Aku biasanya selalu mengalami kejadian yang biasa sehingga aku sudah biasa menganggap hidup ini sebagai suatu hal yang biasa. Kukatakan ini agar anda tahu bahwa yang akan aku kisahkan ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku anggap biasa. Aku tidak bilang bahwa anda juga pasti akan menganggapnya tidak biasa, tapi aku bilang aku menganggapnya tidak biasa. Anda mengerti perbedaannya, bukan? Mungkin kini anda mulai menganggap aku membosankan. Maaf, sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang pandai bicara. Tapi percayalah kali ini aku akan berusaha keras.

Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Teman-temanku acap kali memanggilku _'Kepala Nanas'_, karena mereka menganggap model rambutku ini seperti nanas. Malang sekali, bukan? Tapi, masa bodoh lah dengan semua itu.

Maaf kalau aku _ngelantur_, tapi boleh aku teruskan? Terima kasih. Tahun lalu aku lulus dari Universitas Konoha dengan predikat sangat memuaskan. Sayangnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak banyak membantu dalam memperoleh pekerjaan yang layak ―dalam bayanganku istilah pekerjaan yang layak itu berarti sebuah posisi menarik di sebuah perusahaan asing, ruang kantor di lantai sepuluh, setelan Armani, gaji dalam bentuk _dollar_, mobil dinas, rumah berarsitektur Prancis dan tentu saja pacar yang cantik dan menawan. Anda tidak boleh mengkritik, lo? Meskipun aku sendiri mengakui bahwa korelasi itu agak berlebihan.

Sekarang, tiga kali dalam seminggu, aku mengajar di sebuah bimbingan belajar dan kadang menerima orderan memperbaiki komputer atau ponsel yang rusak. Aku juga mengelola sebuah Warnet. Nah, yang ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ingin kuceritakan.

Ini berhubungan dengan seorang wanita. Tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Walaupun bagiku wanita itu merepotkan. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada cerita yang lebih menarik bagi seorang pria jika dibandingkan makhluk cantik bernama wanita. Benar, kan?

Satu kata yang tergambar untuknya. Dia cantik. Antara satu sampai sepuluh, kira-kira dia dapat _point_ sembilan. Anda meminta deskripsinya? Tidak, aku menolak melukiskan sosoknya. Karena jika tidak, maka bisa jadi anda akan menggodanya kalau bertemu dengannya di jalan. Itu akan membuatnya terganggu. Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apakah aku cemburu atau tidak. _But, it's about being polite_.

Gadis itu adalah pelanggan warnet kami, meskipun aku membutuhkan waktu sebelum menyadari dia ada. Maksudku, bukankah seorang penjual tidak harus memperhatikan secara _detail_ pembelinya, apalagi jenis pembeli yang 'lewat sekilas' saja? Anda mengerti, kan? Warnet ini dikunjungi banyak orang tiap harinya. Bagaimana aku bisa ingat mereka semua?

Giliranku jaga setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Teman-temanku memilihkan hari itu untukku hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol, aku tidak punya pacar. Mengerikan. Yang mengerikan diskriminasinya, bukan tidak punya pacarnya. Aku suka wanita, tapi belum siap menerima suatu keadaan dimana mereka merepotkanku dengan aneka permintaan yang tidak masuk akal.

Aku melihat gadis itu datang tiga atau empat kali sebulan. Aku bisa yakin dia datang lagi pekan berikutnya. Dia selalu duduk di depan komputer nomor enam di dekat jendela hingga aku tahu dia merasa nyaman di sana. Dia selalu mengetik selama empat jam. Itu karena dia selalu membayar pas tanpa kembalian.

Kuperhatikan dia mengetik begitu saja tanpa membawa kertas coretan konsepnya. Di waktu mendatang aku tahu dia tidak mengetik tugas kuliah, melainkan novel.

Kira-kira satu jam sekali ponselnya berbunyi, dengan nada dering yang sama dan kurasa dari orang yang sama. Dia akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama persis, seperti ini: _'Ya? Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan lupa. Yes, i promise. Ya. Bye!'_. Cuma itu. Menurutku dia punya seseorang yang o_ver protective_ kepadanya. Mungkin ibunya. Aku tahu seorang ibu tak bisa berhenti memikirkan anaknya. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu. Ya, karena ibuku juga seperti itu. Merepotkan, bukan?

"Ikannya bagus," katanya suatu kali. Itu kata pertama yang dia ucapkan. Dan kepadaku tentu saja.

"Itu punyaku," jawabku. Ya. Di antara semua pajangan tak berguna di ruangan itu, hanya binatang itu yang menarik. Aku membelinya di pinggir jalan. Memeliharanya membuatku senang. Mungkin sama seperti perasaan yang dimiliki seorang ayah ketika merawat anaknya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia tidak punya nama," tuturku. Kalau aku yang memberinya nama, dia akan berupa rangkaian angka dan abjad yang tentu saja tidak akan dianggap berselera seni.

"Boleh kuberi dia nama Goldie?" pintanya mengagetkanku. Menawarkan diri memberi nama untuk hewan piaraan orang lain menurutku itu tidak lumrah. "Dia punya sisik yang berwana emas," jelasnya padaku.

"Goldie? _Well, it's nice name_," kataku.

Dia tersenyum. Seperti merasa senang. Dia meletakan uangnya lalu pergi.

Lain waktu dia juga bicara sebentar denganku. "Boleh Goldie kuberi makan?"

"Silakan, dia memang belum makan sejak tadi."

Dia mengambil sedikit makanan ikan di meja, lalu menaburkannya ke dalam bejana. Dia tertawa kecil melihat Goldie memburu makanan itu dengan cepat. Dia seperti anak kecil saja. Anak kecil yang mudah dibuat senang oleh hal-hal sederhana.

"Kau juga punya yang seperti itu di rumah?" tanyaku.

"Apa?"

"Ikan. Seperti Goldie."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa memelihara binatang," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku menyerngit.

"Karena binatang bisa mati," jawabnya. Mungkin dia hanya tidak senang melihat ikan yang dia pelihara akhirnya akan masuk penggorengan, sehingga lebih baik melihat orang lain memeliharanya.

Sepertinya dia suka sekali pada Goldie. Dia selalu mengajaknya bermain tiap kali datang. Tahu tidak? Awalnya aku curiga dia memakai Goldie sebagai alasan agar bisa berbicara denganku. Ternyata aku salah. Jangan mengejek. Aku kan berhak menganggap diriku sendiri menarik.

Inilah percakapan kami di lain hari.

"Hari ini tidak ada kuliah?" tanyaku meski aku tahu hanya Dosen kurang kerjaan yang memberikan kuliah di hari Sabtu.

"Aku tidak kuliah," jawabnya. "Dulu iya. Sekarang tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Aku sakit. Harus menjalani terapi khusus."

"Oh, _I'm so sorry to hear that_. Sakit apa?"

"Sakit jiwa."

Aku tertawa. Bagaimana anda menanggapi seseorang yang berkata pada anda bahwa dia sakit jiwa? Menggelikan, bukan? Orang gila biasanya tidak menyadari bahwa dia gila, tapi kalau orang mengatakan dia gila biasanya dia tidak gila.

"Itu benar. Aku harus menemui psikiater seminggu sekali," jelas gadis itu.

"Oh ya?"

Kemudia dia tertawa. Mungkin menanggapi reaksi terkejutku. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyakiti orang lain," katanya. "Tapi kalau itu mengganggumu, kau boleh menyuruhku untuk tidak datang lain kali."

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ya, walaupun belum pernah kuucapkan, bisa dikatakan dia itu menyenangkan. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus tidak melihatnya lagi?

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja kau mau," ujarku. "Lagipula aku ini laki-laki. Kalau kau ingin menyakitiku, kupastikan kau menemui kesulitan besar."

Dia tersenyum, "Kamu orang yang baik. Siapa namamu. Kepala Nanas?" tanyanya. Ah sial! Apa dia pernah mendengar _cecurut-cecurut_ itu memanggilku dengan nama itu? Tch, memalukan!

"Itu hanya sebutan saja. Nama asliku lebih keren, walau semuanya memanggilku begitu. Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru," jelasku padanya.

"Aaa... Shikamaru, ya? Aku tahu alasan mereka memanggilmu seperti itu."

Aku tertawa, "Rambutku ini seperti nanas maksudmu?"

"Ahaha, entahlah. Julukan itu cocok untukmu."

"_Mendokusai_... tapi terima kasih pujiannya."

Tapi ada dampak dari pujian itu. Aku jadi lupa bertanya siapa namanya. Namun, karena sedikit kesalahan itu manusiawi, dengan cepat aku memaafkan diriku sendiri. Lagipula, kami masih punya banyak kesempatan lain kali.

.

.

.

Hari itu dia datang terlambat. Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia kan selalu datang dan pergi tepat pada waktu yang sama. Persis seperti jam saja. Kali ini dia memakai rok berwarna lembayung. Cantik? Sangat.

"Hai," sapaku. "Terjadi sesuatu di jalan? Biasanya kau datang lebih awal."

"Ada sedikit urusan yang harus dibereskan," jawabnya. Hari ini dia tidak duduk, sehingga aku jadi heran. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru dan ada pita hiasan bunga dari pita berwarna kuning. Dia menyodorkannya padaku. " Hari ini novelku mulai beredar," katanya.

"Yang itu?"

"Ya."

"Wah, selamat, ya."

"Terima kasih," balasnya seraya menyerahkan bungkusan itu.

Dia memberiku hadiah. Anda tahu? Itu artinya dia menganggapku tidak sama seperti orang lain. "_Well_, karena kau sudah memberiku hadiah. Maka aku pun harus memberimu hadiah," kataku. "Kuberikan Goldie padamu."

"_No_!" tolaknya tegas. _"You can't do that!"_

"Kenapa? Kau kan suka padanya?" tanyaku heran dengan responnya.

"Sangat. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku belum sembuh. Aku mungkin bisa membuat Goldie mati," jawabnya. Aku berpikir itu tak mungkin. "Kamu saja yang merawatnya. _Do it for me_," ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"_As you wish_," ucapku pada akhirnya. Ya, lagipula aku malas untuk berdebat tentang hal seperti itu. Selain itu, dia memintanya dengan sangat manis. Hmm.. Merepotkan, bukan? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak.

Lalu dia pergi. Hari itu dia tidak mengetik. Dia tidak bilang kenapa dan aku juga tidak bertanya. Begitu dia keluar, tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir untuk mengikutinya. Mungkin itu cara yang tidak sopan, tapi aku ingin tahu dimana dia tinggal dan apa yang biasa dia lakukan.

Aku memaksa Naruto menggantikanku menjaga warnet, lalu sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengar ocehannya. Aku mengambil sepatuku dan keluar.

.

.

.

Rupanya aku agak berbakat jadi _Detective_. Untuk seorang pemula rasanya aku pantas mendapat pujian. Hari itu aku tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan. Setelah melalui jalan yang cukup panjang ―dan kukira agak melelahkan untuk seorang wanita― dia memasuki sebuah toko kecil. Dia membeli beberapa gulung benang wol ―aku tahu itu karena tas plastik yang dia pegang berwarna transparan― berwarna hijau tua dan putih. Mungkin dia ingin membuat _sweater_. Angin memang sudah mulai membawa hawa dingin minggu-minggu terakhir ini.

Setelah itu, dia menyeberangi jalan dan berjalan lagi. Kemudian dia memasuki sebuah pasar tradisional. Daftar belanjaannya hari itu? Satu buah mangga yang masih ranum, setangkai anggur hitam, dua buah wortel yang cukup besar, sekuntum brokoli, satu _ons_ daging sapi, dua buah bawang bombay, dua kue dadar gulung hijau dan sebungkus manisan asam. Hanya itu, tapi menguntit wanita belanja memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Huft.

Di depan pasar, _handphone_nya berbunyi. Seperti biasa, pasti dari orang yang biasanya. Anda tahu? Entah kenapa aku mulai membayangkan mengiriminya sms yang berbunyi: _'Be ware. Everywhere you go, I'll be two steps behind you. Everything you do, I'll be there to keep you!'_. Bagaimana menurut anda? Menurutku itu cukup romantis.

Gadis itu berjalan lagi. Kembali melewati jalan yang sama. Benar-benar persis sampai aku curiga dia ingin kembali ke tempatku. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Seorang wanita yang sedang merawat bunga mawar merah mengajaknya bercanda. Gadis itu tertawa lalu melepas sandal dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Astaga! Ya ampun! _Oh my GOD!_ Dan sejumlah ungkapan kaget pun bermunculan di benakku. Anda tahu tidak? Ternyata gadis itu tinggal di depan mataku dan tidak kuketahui. Sekaranglah kesempatan anda mengetahui kalau aku bodoh. Ya, aku akan menerimanya. Aku juga jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan aku memang tolol. Anda tahu kenapa? Akan aku jelaskan! Warnetku berada di sebuah gang yang tidak begitu lebar, menghadap bagian samping sebuah rumah. Tepat di depan pintu kami ada jendela. Jendela itu terbuka mulai dari jam 5 pagi sampai beberapa saat setelah jam 8 malam. Tirainya dari renda motif burung bangau. Dari jendela itu, sering mengalun suara piano dan tembang-tembang opera. Tahukah anda siapa yang tinggal di kamar berjendela itu? Gadis itu, _herself!_ Aku sampai terheran-heran.

.

.

.

Namanya Hatake Temari. Aku tahu tanpa bertanya. Aa.. Jangan buru-buru mengatakan aku hebat. Karena aku tahu dari novelnya yang ada di samping bantalku. Ada namaku di novel itu. Benar-benar ada, lo! Hingga rasanya kepalaku menggembung karena bangga. Bahkan teman-temanku meledek habis-habisan, tapi aku jamin itu hanya refleksi dari perasaan iri.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kulihat novel itu membanjiri toko buku. Orang-orang mulai membicarakannya. Terakhir-terakhir malah kudengar novel itu mendapat penghargaan sastra dan diterjemahkan dalam beberapa bahasa asing.

Setelah itu, Hatake Temari tetap mengetik di tempatku. Dan aku selalu menunggu kedatangannya diam-diam, nyaris seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan kedatangan ibunya dari pasar dengan membawa oleh-oleh penganan manis. Ya, kuakui bahwa aku mulai jatuh hati padanya. Hey! Kuminta jangan berkomentar apa-apa tentang hal ini. Cinta kan seperti undian yang tidak bisa ditebak sebelumnya.

Pada suatu malam minggu ―setelah aku merasa sudah cukup pantas untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang agak pribadi― aku pergi ke kostnya. Aku memakai kemeja baru, menyisir rambut dan memastikan bahwa ada sekilas aroma parfum yang tertinggal begitu aku lewat. Ya ya ya, aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi apa boleh buat? Inilah kebiasaan membosankan dari orang-orang yang jatuh cinta.

Aku mengucapkan salam, lalu bertanya apakah dia ada di rumah. Seorang wanita, yang kurasa pemilik rumah itu menjawab, "Temari pulang. Kira-kira satu jam yang lalu."

"Pulang?" tanyaku. Tentu saja aku kecewa.

"Iya, tadi dijemput suaminya."

"Suami?" ucapku kaget setengah mati. Gila! Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat ini. Semoga saja tidak terlalu aneh.

"Iya, dua minggu sekali kan suaminya ―Hatake Kakashi― pulang. Anda ini siapa? Mungkin ada pesan yang bisa kusampaikan?" tanyanya sedikit heran ―mungkin.

"Aaa... Saya temannya. Tidak usah, bi. Terima kasih!" ujarku undur diri.

Aku pulang dan merasa sangat capek. Patah hati ternyata lebih menguras tenaga daripada _push-up_ seribu kali. Ini tidak adil. Aku sudah merasa dia milikku. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman ketika dalam beberapa detik saja dia berubah menjadi bukan milikku. Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan anda katakan padaku? Perempuan bukan cuma satu? Hah, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menghiburku.

Anda berpikir kisah ini memiliki _sad ending_? Jangan buru-buru memutuskan begitu. Ini mungkin bukan _happy ending_, tapi jelas tidak _sad ending_. Mau tahu kenapa? Tidak bisa kujelaskan cuma dengan satu kalimat, jadi anda harus menyimak ini.

Beberapa waktu setelah itu, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Kali ini pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Dengan gaji _dollar_, tentu saja. Sekarang aku tinggal di tempat baru, dan Goldie masih bersamaku. Juga novel itu, terpajang dengan manis di rak. Aku tak melihat Hatake Temari lagi setelah hari itu. Sekarang aku punya mobil, tapi tak ada gadis-gadis cantik. Kalau kebetulan aku pergi ke toko buku dan melihat ada novel dengan nama pengarang Hatake Temari, aku sudah merasa cukup senang. Selesai.

Anda mau berkomentar? Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, catat ini: _'Kadang tidak ada salahnya menyimpan pendapat untuk diri sendiri.'_

_Bye!_

**Xxxx **_**OWARI**_** xxxX**

**A/N**: Ya, selesai! Hahaha, jangan marah jika _ending_ terasa menggantung. Setidaknya Shikamaru tidak dibuat mati karena patah hati, kan? _Okay…_ Kritik, saran, apa saja juga boleh lah. _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ :D


End file.
